1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for producing electrical energy using the sails and rigging of orthodox sailing ships with some modifications and more particularly to a method for storing photovoltaic arrays used on ships having masts and yards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sails and rigging to produce electrical power on ships is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5131341 by E. Newman. Photovoltaic arrays int he form of elongated beads are strung horizontally between the yards of succeeding masts. The array is made to roll up on a roller mounted parallel to a yard. However a lack of tension on the ropes holding the beads may easily cause them to tangle up. Due to the method of rolling up described there may be undue strain on the body of the beads, possibly bending or breaking them. Further, there is no effective way of preventing significant motion of the array, which may lead to fluttering and tangling of each rope causing the act of storage to be difficult.